Deck the Bathroom with Baubles?
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Gracie) Foggy decides to get his spook off and his Christmas cheer on. Matt probably should have expected it after last year. And the year before that.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Grace  
 **Penname:** Gracie Holmes  
 **Character:** Matthew Murdock  
 **Other Characters Used:** Foggy Nelson  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Friendship  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas! Have a good one, you deserve it. This marks another lot of months knowing you. Been a good lot of months my friend.

* * *

 **Deck the Bathroom with... Baubles?**  
 _Foggy decides to get his spook off and his Christmas cheer on. Matt probably should have expected it after last year. And the year before that._

* * *

"Matt, if you walk into this apartment without a box of tinsel, you better re-think your life choices." Foggy called from his place in front of their small box T.V, fumbling for the red button on the remote before jumping up in childish excitement to greet his roomie.

Matt really hadn't expected any less. Halloween was last night and although Foggy had been out trying to get laid or something, he was still somehow awake, lively and ready for the next festive season. On the contrary, Matt himself had been studying most of the night, and although going to sleep at a somewhat reasonable hour - 4am was reasonable right?- he hadn't exactly woken on the right side of the bed.

It wasn't that Matt disliked Christmas. Oh no, he loved Christmas. Christmas with Foggy even more so. But it wasn't even December yet. Not to mention that it had been nothing but Halloween talk up until now. Literally. Matt maybe should have prepared himself a little more, especially after last year.

"Does a bag suffice?" The blind law student asked, throwing the bag at Foggy as he folded up his cane and closed the dorms creaky door carefully.

The sound of tinsel falling onto the floor was an odd one. Like ripping paper and sprinklers, but more calculated and continuous. Matt shrugged off his coat, hanging it on the back of the door before removing his glasses. Foggy was already sitting on the floor, untangling tinsel from tinsel.

"So same as last year?" Matt questioned, moving to sit on his bed and kick off his shoes.

"You wish, Murdock." Foggy snorted, throwing a string of lights at the bed, "After last year's confetti incident you have been fired from the decorating committee."

Matt pouted, "How was I meant to know that that jar wasn't full of lights?" he said, a shrug of pure innocents taking his shoulders as he smiled sweetly at his friend, beginning to untangle the lights that had fallen beside him.

"Oh, I don't know, it's not like I said 'Hey Matt, don't open that jar on my bed alright, it's full of freaking confetti', or anything." Foggy replied sarcastically, "I'm still finding tiny golden Santa's Mattie, tiny golden Santa's! Still!"

Matt chuckled lightly, shaking his head, "So does that leave me on cookie duty?" he asked as if in a sudden realisation. He started towards the kitchen, abandoning the lights with swift determination.

"Do you promise to not burn the room down or poison anyone?" Foggy countered sternly, Matt could still hear the penetrating smile in his voice.

"You take the fun out of baking, Foggy." Matt joked.

Foggy simply rolled his eyes, knowing the gesture would go unnoticed as he directed his friend toward the box of cookie mix and the utensils, before getting up himself to turn on the oven and start the now traditional 'High-Five' Christmas carols.

Matt lightened up slightly after about five songs. As Foggy continued to wrap lights around the fan, Matt 'attempted' to crack eggs 'into' the mix - five eggs later and he had succeed in getting the two he needed. This proceeded for a while until Foggy deemed the bag of decorations empty and the kitchen a disastrous war zone. In all fair-ness, it wasn't like Matt could control flour or simply stop the mixer from throwing cookie dough everywhere.

"It can't be that bad." Matt argued half-heartedly, moving out of the kitchen and removing his blue-turned-white shirt. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be getting the smell of flour out of that for at least a month.

"If you were aiming to stain the counter with eggs, you definitely succeeded." Foggy stated as he cut through whatever cookie batter wasn't stuck to the table. Matt snickered as he grabbed a clean shirt and splayed himself out on the couch while Foggy placed the final tray in the oven

"That'll take at-"

"Least half an hour." Matt finished, "Same as last year. And the year before." He added, feeling Foggy sit beside him. Matt kicked his feet up and Foggy grabbed a cushion as the two found a comfortable position in the silence. "Can you-?" Matt began, but the other had already started.

"There are lights on the fan. Mostly red and green, with a blue one in there as well. Half of them are broken. I thought we were going to get some new ones this year… or was that last year? Anyway, don't turn the fan on. Not that we really need to." Foggy began, and Matt closed his eyes, beginning to colour in the finer details for himself. "The window frames are covered in purple and orange tinsel. I know people say that those colours don't match, but it looks awesome, trust me. There are baubles hanging from the ceiling in the bathroom. They shouldn't fall. Maybe that was a poor design choice…."

Foggy went on about the lights on the taps and the wreath on the door, the gel stickers on the windows and the blow up Santa that would apparently be staring menacingly at anyone who needed to pee for the next two months. Matt tried to keep up, but soon enough he found himself waking up to a light tap on the shoulder and a gift of eggnog and officially burnt, cold, and slightly unsatisfying star shaped cookies. The blanket covering him was new too, and he smiled as they clinked their mugs, gratitude unspoken.

"Happy 25 days until Christmas, Matt."

"Happy 25 days until Christmas Foggy. "

"Oh, and Matt?" Foggy began, looking at his drowsy friend.

"Yeah Fog?" Matt answered sleepily.

"You are so not on cookie duty next year."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
